Torque bars are typically used in aircraft wheel and brake assemblies to couple the wheels to the rotors of the brake assembly. Torque bars typically extend from an inner surface of the wheel in a direction parallel to the rotational axis of the wheel, and are subject to deflection and vibration. Torque bars of the prior art typically have a bolted end and a slender pin end that is very flexible. Torque bars are a main structural component in the primary load path of the brake torque.